


Let me lead you to darkness (and hope we find the light)

by larascasse



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Esteban/Nico/Team Principal, M/M, Prostitution, motorskink prompt fill, set in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/pseuds/larascasse
Summary: Some drivers will do anything to get a seat.





	

Esteban’s hands are shaking, the trembling propagating to his whole body as he struggles with the belt buckle, his usual coordination nowhere to be found. His lips are slightly parted, choked breaths escaping between them as he fights back tears and puts on a brave smile, the kind every driver learns in order to deal with the press.  
  
‘Let me,’ Nico says, putting a warm hand on his teammate’s bare shoulder, his shirt tossed a few feet away per demand. He kneels next to Esteban and takes his hands, guiding them down for now. He makes quick work of the belt and then unfastens the pants, the sound of the zipper being pulled down making Esteban flinch next to him. He pulls at the pants and underwear, exposing an already hard cock, and it takes everything he’s got not to get up and walk away. He had never thought he’d one day be reduced to this to stay in F1, but after seeing seat after seat slipping through his fingers, it was either do this or be out of the sport. At this particular moment, leaving F1 doesn’t seem like such a bad idea, but there’s Esteban next to him, barely able to keep it together, and Nico knows being kicked out of F1 would be Esteban’s worst nightmare. Even worse than this.  
  
He turns to his teammate, cupping his face with his hands, forcing their eyes to meet. ‘Follow my lead,’ Nico whispers, ‘imagine it’s just the two of us.’ Esteban looks at him, a single tear falling on his cheek and he nods. Nico leans in for a kiss, tries to comfort Esteban with it, but he feels the small sobs between their kisses. He breaks their kiss and wraps a hand around the hard cock, licking the length of it. With his other hand he guides Esteban to do the same, and he meets his tongue with his own. Nico keeps a hand on Esteban’s shoulder as they take turn kissing and sucking, just to remind him that he’s not alone, that Nico is there with him, for him. He ignores the moans of the man they’re pleasing, focusing on the task at hand to get it over with as quickly as possible.  
  
It’s Nico who swallows when the white liquid spurts out, almost gagging on it, but at least it’s done and he hopes they’ll never have to go through this again. Esteban sheepishly puts his shirt back on and hands Nico’s over to him as the man standing tall over them fastens his pants and tells them to get out, handing each of them a sealed envelope. Contracts, orchestrated by the same man, but for different teams.  
  
Nico guides Esteban out of the office with a hand resting on the small of his back, just as the secretary posted in the lobby answers the phone.  
  
‘Peter Sauber’s office, how can I help you?’


End file.
